unnaturalhistoryinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Public School Enemies
"Public School Enemies" is the sixth episode of Unnatural History. Henry discovers a letter from John Dillinger to J. Edgar Hoover about a stash of money. Henry decides to find this money in hopes of giving it to the school's budget cuts and to save Uncle Bryan's job, as well as to find Jasper's missing laptop. 'Summary' Somewhere in the globe, a young Henry is trying to drive his parents car. However he drives back, hits the car and, destroys all of his parents research. Due to this Henry develops a fear of driving cars. In the present, Henry, Jasper and, Maggie are walking through the hallway discussing their classes. Henry reveals he is trying to take driving lessons but fears it for what happened years ago. The gang, see a group of thugs spray-painting lockers. They are known as the "locker stalkers", a group of thugs who do bad things at Smithson High. As Jasper opens his locker he discovers his laptop is missing. Jasper desperately asks Henry to get his laptop back from the thugs. Henry chases the thugs in a long chase however, the thugs narrowly, escape him much to Jasper's dismay. The gang find out about the museum's new car exhibit. They find a secret note in the trunk of the car. They discover a letter from John Dillinger to to J. Edgar Hoover, the former head of the F.B.I. It is about a stash of money that John Dillinger quote "that money don't belong to no-one." After further research they find out Smithson High was once a temporary home to the F.B.I. Hoover's office was where Uncle Bryan's room is. They get in his room and find a secret room where Hoover questioned suspects, including, Dillinger's driver Edward Macintosh in 1934. They hear a recording of Edward's interrogation. In which, the most beloved thing he has, his clarinet is damaged right in front of Edward by Hoover, much to the horror of Dillinger. The gang decide that if they find this money it will be useful for the school's budget as well as to keep Uncle Bryan's job as the dean. The trio, meet a student named, Milo Pheiffer, who had his baseball card stolen by the "locker stalkers." He hopes Henry can get back Jasper's laptop and Milo's baseball card back from the "locker stalkers." The gang decide to find Edward, in hopes of getting clues on where the money is. They find him near a car store. At first, Edward tells them to leave until Henry returns Edward's clarinet to him. Edward thanks him for this but states he to this day, still does not where the stash of money is. However he give them license plates in order to help them. As the group study's the license plates to find a pattern with the Dillinger car, but find no match; they begin running out of ideas, they make one final chance to find the stash of money. As Henry takes driving lessons with Uncle Bryan, Milo reveals himself to be the head of the "locker stalkers" and kidnap Jasper and Maggie and lock them in the back of the car exhibit at the museum so, Milo can take the money for himself. Jasper and Maggie call Henry to save them before they run out of oxygen to breath in. Henry, rushes to the museum and saves Jasper and Maggie in an instant. They have to find the money before Milo to save the school's budget cuts and Uncle Bryan's dean job. They go to the one place where it could be, the junkyard. They trap Milo as payback so they will not be able to get the money. Then the gang hide from a worker there, to not be caught they hide in an old car. However the car they are in is about to be crushed. Henry uses his skills to quickly kick the door of the car and the trio escape successfully. Maggie find out he place where it it and follow; it is under a junkyard sign. As they dig, they meet Milo again and agree to give the money to the school. They open a case where the money is but, discover Dillinger was right, the money is fake, "that money don't belong to on-one" as quoted by John Dillinger. Later, Uncle Bryan announces his job as dean will stay making Henry, Jasper and, Maggie happy. Later Jasper gets his laptop back. Henry asks him why he cares for his laptop so much. Jasper reply's as his laptop is his life. It has his pictures, personal thoughts, etc. Henry asks if he may see however Jasper objects. Jasper then asks Henry if he passed his driving test. Henry reveals he has and decides to talk to his parents via web-cam and tell them what really happened to the car years ago. 'Characters' *Henry Griffin (Kevin G. Schmidt) *Jasper Bartlett (Jordan Gavaris) *Maggie Winnock (Italia Ricci) *Bryan Bartlett (Martin Donovan) Guest Stars *Milo Pheiffer (Kerr Hewitt) *Rosemary Griffin (Jack Hourigan) *Zafer Griffin (Scott Yaphe) *J. Edgar Hoover (Brad Borbridge) *Young Henry Griffin (Alex Perron) 'Music' Music making an appearance in this episode: *"Walking Off A Cliff Again" - The Mint Chicks *"I Live a Lot of Places" - Woodpigeon *"Suspicion" - Ryan Adams 'Gallery' Images.jpgabc.jpg|Henry, about to get the "locker stalkers." Imagesabc123.jpg|Henry and Maggie. 'Fact Check' *Who was John Dillinger? Answer: Dillinger robbed over two dozen banks and broke out of prison 3 times during his criminal career. Yet he was seen as a Robin Hood-like hero to many Americans. *FACT: Hoover despised Dillinger and named him public enemy number one. *1928 Mercedes Torpedo Brevete - Is it worth $1,000,000? Answer:YES: Models like it have sold at auction for between 3 and 4 million dollars. *FACT: A 1937 Buggatti Atlantic just sold at auction for over $30 million. 'Trivia' *The money seen at end of the episode seem to be Canadian dollars rather than U.S. dollars probably due to the series being filmed in Canada, rather than the series setting, Washington D.C. Category:Episodes